The protection of crops from weeds and other vegetation which inhibit crop growth is a constantly recurring problem in agriculture. To help combat this problem, researchers in the field of synthetic chemistry have produced an extensive variety of chemicals and chemical formulations effective in the control of such unwanted growth. Chemical herbicides of many types have been disclosed in the literature and a large number are in commercial use. The present invention concerns a method of controlling undesirable vegetation in alfalfa with penoxsulam. Controlling weeds all year long is important in this perennial crop, as weeds compete with alfalfa for water, nutrients and sunlight. Weed control is important during the summer growing season to reduce weed competition and undesirable vegetation in the harvested crop, which is important when used for animal food and fodder. Weed control is important in the dormant period of alfalfa growth in order to maintain the alfalfa population and reduce weed competition for water, nutrients and sunlight. Weed control options in alfalfa are limited; therefore, a need for new herbicides in alfalfa exists.
The herbicide compound forming the composition of this invention is known in the art for its effect as an herbicide.